Along Came Cullen
by babycakes458
Summary: Bella is 13 years old,rich, living with her dad in 1940, her dad has to go to war so she stays in a boarding school, there she meets Alice Rose, Nessie and Tanya. She also meets Edward. But when a tragic comes, Bella will learn that life is not easy.
1. The first of many goodbyes

**Hey readers!! Well this is a story brought to you by the writer of :**

**Mrs and Mr Cullen**

**The library**

**Make sure to read those too ( If you want) **

**Well here goes the first chapter!!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The first of many goodbyes**_

_**BPOV**_

I looked out of my window, to the beautiful sun that was setting. I heard a knock on my door an I turned around and I saw my dad coming in, I smiled at him as I walked towards him ans give him a big hug.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked me ** (Bella is 11 years old!!) **

"Yes" I replied

I took my doll and headed out to the car that was waiting for us outside of our house. My dad, Charlie, he was going to war , so I had to stay on a boarding school in Paris, the same school where my mother, Renee, had attended before she had died of pneumonia. It was one wealthy school in Paris I was excited to go there, but at the same time sad. I didn't want my dad to go to war, I wanted to be with him, he was the only family I knew I had.

We got to the port, there there was a cruise waiting for us, this cruise will take us to Paris my dad told me two days ago. I walked towards the stairs that led to the upper part of the ship, there I entered a door which led to a corridor, I looked at the numbers on the white doors, until finally I found number 606 I opened the door, only to find a bed with a small closet and a room with the toilet, I look at the ticket Charlie had given me until I realized that it was turn upside down. I laughed and I ran to find room 909, I found it at last, it was on the other side of the ship, I opened the door, and my eyes widened with joy. The room was beautiful, it was white with purple touches in it. I was glad that it wasn't as small as the other room. It had a big gold bed, there was a wardrobe I opened it, only to find my dresses that I loved, in the center of the bed there was my favorite baby doll, I had named her Jennifer, it was amazing. I heard someone enter, I turned around and I found my dad, he was smiling as he looked around the room.

"Dad, it's amazing" I told him

"I'm glad you like it, it was the least I could do, where going to be in this ship for a week"

"The ship is huge, I can't imagine not being bored"

"I'm glad, I'm hoping you like the school as much as you like this room"

"Dad, we talked about this, you know that I will like the school"

"You're right, guess I'm just over worrying"

"Your just being a dad" I reassured him

He smiled at me and he scoop me up in his arms spinning around I laughed out loud, cracking up.

" And you, will always be my little princess" He told me

We ate dinner in a fancy table, a lot of people came to say hi to my dad, I had always wondered how many people knew him, but I never did get the answer. After dinner we went out to see the stars.

"Bella?" He said

"Yes"

"Here, open it" He said giving me a little box, I opened the lid and saw a heart shaped locket. I took it out carefully and I found a picture of my mom one one side and on the other one a picture of my dad.

"It was your mom's " He told me " I have it to her the night that I proposed to her, I can't take it to war, that's why I want you to keep it"

"Dad, it's beautiful , I will never take it off" I promised him. He smiled in return, he helped me put it on and we both stared at the sky, watching the stars.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"What the thing you loved most about my mom?"

"The thing that I loved most about your mom, was her smile, she always had such a warm smile and big innocent eyes that manipulated me to give her whatever she asked for" He said laughing.

"But you know what I really loved?" He asked

"What?"

"Was the way I used to dance with her all night long" He scooped me up and he spun me around as I laughed.

The week in the ship passed quickly, in a blink we were already in Paris, heading to the school. As we headed to the school in the car, I noticed that life here in Paris, was very different form New York, there were a lot of people living in the streets, I noticed a women and three girls one of them carrying a baby, they were holding roses, selling them. My heart ached for the family, wishing there was someway to help them.

"Bella, look there is the school" Charlie said as he pointed at a building which looked more like a big mansion, a really big mansion.

I smiled I was really excited to look and attend to the same school that my mother had attended. We got out of the car and headed to the door, Charlie knocked on the door, as I looked on the left side of the door, there was a sign that said ' Miss. Nomad Boarding School for Girls' I assumed that the named of the owner was clearly Victoria. A women with a nice look on her face opened the door, she seemed really happy, she shook hand with both, my dad and me.

"Hi, my name is Katie, Katie nomad" She said " You must be Captain Swan, and you Miss Swan, I've hear a lot about you, follow me" She walked in front of us, leading us to what seemed to be a corridor, we got to a room, there where some stairs, on top of the stairs there was a lady coming down. As she got closer I could see her face better, she had fierce red wavy her, and dark brown eyes, she had on a dress which seemed to be really expensive.

"Oh, this is Victoria, Victoria Nomad, the owner of the school," Katie said "Sister, I was just telling Captain Swan-"

"Thank you, Katie, you may leave now " Miss Victoria cut her off, Miss Katie looked nervous but she left, Miss Victoria came down and welcomed us.

"I have been expecting you two" She said, she told us to follow her so we did in the way she talked about what they expected from their students and the guidelines of the school.

"Every girl gets their own room, breakfast is served at seven in the morning and everyone will have to be dress up and ready to start the day, the girls will take classes including literature, mathematics, french, and history, each girl is expected to be smart. Every Sunday we take a trip to church, there the girls will learned about their religion, they will attend classes that the church offers so they can all be well respectful, in this classes other students from other schools will be there, these will give them a chance to be able to make friends, each night before they go to sleep, they will read one of the classics, Captain, I know our rules are strict, but the girl go have gone here are fist class now, so it's all worth it"

We turned around in a room and I noticed a girl my age that was cleaning the floor, she had a bucket of water with her, I stopped walking and stared at her, her face showed no emotion, but her eyes showed sadness. **(Angela is 11 years old too )**

"Miss Swan, that is our maid, Angela, the girls are not allowed to have any sort of contact with her" I heard Miss Victoria said

I turned around and looked at her " Would you please call me Bella?" I asked her. My I could feel Charlie watching me, and apparently so did Miss Victoria, since she faked a smile and answered a simple yes.

We entered a room full of at least thirty girls, each one had one their uniform, it was a black skirt with tights,a button up shirt, and a green sweater, all of them stared at me as I followed Miss Victoria.

Miss Victoria introduced me to the girls and most of them smiled, how ever one of them, a strawberry blonde one, glared at me, I had no idea why but she looked at me like she wanted to kill me.

Miss Victoria led me and my dad to my room and told my dad that his car was waiting for him outside. I knew that this was the goodbye I had been preparing myself for, my dad sighed as he looked at me. He smiled even thought the smile didn't reach his eyes. He sat down in the sofa and looked at me.

"Bella, I think there's a little gift for you my the bed" He told me.

I went to the bed and found a porcelain doll she had on a beautiful green outfit, her face looked so delicate it, it was the most beautiful doll he had ever gave me. I went back to him with the doll in arms I sat on his lap. **(Doll picture on profile!!) **

"Thank you" I told him

"Her name is Fanny, and every time you hug her is if like you were hugging me, every time you talk to her, your talking to me" He told me

I looked at him, there was a tear forming in his left eye, suddenly the tear came down, I wiped it off with my hand, I touched his cheek and looked at him.

He looked at me and said " You putting me in your heart?" He asked

"No, your already part of my heart" I told him

He hugged me tightly.

"Never forget that I love you, my little princess" He said

He stood up from and gave me a kiss on the forehead , and with that he left.

I hurried to my window and I saw him as he got in the car, I saw as he stuck his head out, and looked up to my window, I held his gaze, his eyes full of sadness, then he put his head in the car and I looked out the window until the car disappear.

I sighed and hugged the doll tightly to my chest.

* * *

**Hey, well I hope you all like the first chapter, this is mostly a father/ daughter moment, when I was writing I was actually thinking of Edward as Charlie, and Nessie as Bella hahaha. Well I'm _REALLY _looking forward this story I have the outline and everything so _I WILL _finish it, I will update as soon as I'm done writing the chapters, and_ PLEASE _is you have any suggestion or comments just _REVIEW_. If you have any questions you can either REVIEW or PM me. Pictures on profile. This is a Edward + Bella story so Edward _OF COURSE_ will be in the story okay?**

**Well thanks for reading and remember the _I WILL _update soon kay? **


	2. Frienships

**Hey, well here is the second chapter**

**I hope you all like it, and REVIEW!**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Friendships**_

_**BPOV**_

I cried myself to sleep that night.

Miss Victoria had told me where my uniforms where the night before so all I had to do in the morning was get dressed and brush my locks. Before I went down for breakfast I hugged Fanny tightly and told her I loved her. I walked down the hall way and I noticed a rows of pictures from the old generation of students, one picture caught my eye, it was a girl, she had the same locks as me and smile. She looked a lot like me, I noticed the name below her picture.

'Renee Dywer'

I was surprised on how much she looked like me, I had always thought I had more Charlie in me.

I made my way downstairs, as I got to the room, I heard some girls talking.

"I heard she's a rich girl, that her dad got rich by selling berries"

"I heard that one person died for eating one of her dad's berries"

"My aunt died from eating nuts"

"Nobody asked you"

I entered to a big room, with a long, really long table, I noticed an empty seat, so I went to sit there. I felt everyone's eyes on me and I could feel my self get red as a tomato

The girl that I saw yesterday, Angela, came to me and serve me in my plate.

"Thank you" I told her

She looked at me with big, surprised eyes. As if no one had ever talk to her, now that I saw her more closely, I could see that her skin had a brownish color, not brown but like bronze. In the moment I wished I could have her skin, I was too pale.

"Isabella, let me remind you again, we don't talk to Angela" Miss Victoria said.

"It's Bella, and yes I heard you perfectly fine yesterday, Miss Victoria" I said, I was surprised on how my voice sounded, it sounded sharp.

A few girls gasped and Miss Victoria looked at me with shocked, but she quickly recovered and just started eating.

I looked at my plate and started eating, after we all finished eating, I followed them to a big room, which had about thirty-five single desks, and a big board in front; it was a classroom. Miss Victoria told us that our teacher should be here in five minutes, and with that she left the room.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and saw a pretty girl with short spiky hair , she had honey colored eyes, and pale skin, paler than me.

"I'm Alice Cullen" She said, her voice sounded musical "You must be Isabella"

"Bella, nice to meet you" I told her

"You too" She said

The seat that was next to me was empty, until a beautiful blonde came to sit on it.

"I'm Rosalie" She said, she extended out her hand "But call me Rose"

"Bella" I told her as I shake her hand

"And this is Renesmee, but call her Nessie" She said, pointing at a little girl that sit in front of her, the little girl had bronze brown colored ringlets, with brown eyes, she looked smaller than the other probably ten or nine . She waved at me and then turn to write on a piece of paper, maybe it was her homework.

"You used to live in New York?" Rose asked me

"Yes"

She was about to say something when a old man showed up, he sit on a desk on the front, he was the teacher, he taught french, I barely had to put any attention, I already knew french, my mom was french.

The day went by fast, we had learn mathematics, literature, and history, in a blink it was the end of the day

I made my way to my room and went straight to my bed. I layed down thinking about New York, on how much I missed it there. My thoughts got interrupted by a soft knock on my door.

I opened the door to find the blonde girl, Rosalie, along with Alice.

"Hi" Rosalie said

"Hi, mmm, come in" I told them.

"We didn't got to talk much this morning" Alice said.

"Oh" I said with a smile.

The four of us started talking about our lives and families, I got to know some really amazing facts about them. I learned that Alice was an only child and that she had grow up in London her whole life, so she was really interested in my life in New York, she told me that her parent's names where, John and Angelina, that her parents came to visit her every Sunday. Rose told me that she had actually grow up in Chicago and she only visit New York once, but when both of her parents died in a ship accident she had to come to Paris to live with her aunt, she told me her aunt was a fashion designer, that she mostly designed black ties outfits and wedding dresses, that she was becoming pretty famous now. We talked for hours and I actually liked them as sisters.

I told them about me how my mom died of pneumonia, and that my father had gone to war since he was captain, they asked me if my dad had another job besides being captain, I told them that he owned a lot of land but that most of the money we had was what he had gotten from his family, since he was the only child all of my family's money had gone to him. They asked me on how was New York I told them how I loved going to the top Empire State Building and see the city from down there.

When we looked out the window we notice it was night already we said goodnight to each other and we agreed that tomorrow we would gather in my room to do homework.

That night I was able to sleep better than the night before.

The next day when just as quick as the previous one, one thing that did changed was the strawberry blonde girl glaring at me through the whole class.

Before Alice and Rose, as she wanted me to call her, came I decided to read one of my favorite books. I took out pride and prejudice and started reading it. I was just getting to the part where Mr. Darcy asks Elizabeth to marry him when I heard a cry. It sounded as if someone was throwing a fit. I got outside of my room and on the hall I saw Nessie with Miss Katie. I noticed that the girl that was crying was Nessie, I didn't thought crying was the right word for it. She was kicking and screaming.

"I want my mommy" She screamed

"Nessie, please, calm down, I'll make you some hot chocolate, just please calm down" Miss Katie said in a desperate voice.

"No! I want my mommy!!" She kept screaming, crying and sobbing.

I saw Miss Katie hurried down the stairs to get the hot chocolate I supposed.

"Mmm It's really hard to read when your screaming and crying" I told her in a nice voice.

"I want my mommy!" She kept on saying

"Don't worried she'll come to visit you on Sunday" I told her

"No! She won't, she's dead!" She said

"My mom is dead, too"

When I told her that she stop kicking and screaming, but tears where still coming down her brown eyes, and she was sobbing quietly. "She is?" She asked me. I noticed how her voice sounded a lot more childish than the others.

"Yes, but she lives in heaven, with other moms that have died" I told her "They're called angels and they have big silver, beautiful wings, they live in a palace which is beautiful. And when they can they send us messages from heaven."

"Really?"

"Yes. However you can't hear their messages when your kicking and screaming" I told her

I saw her face she had a sad look, and her eyes full of guilt.

"But don't worry, they always try again"

I saw a figure moving from behind Nessie, I noticed it was Angela, she was walking away as soon as I made eye contact with her.,

"Wait!" I told her, but she was already gone.

"Why does she keep running away?" I asked Nessie

"She's the maid, were not supposed to talk to her and she doesn't have any family, education, or money" Nessie said

"So, what if she doesn't?" I asked her

"Isn't that bad?"

"No, I mean she might not have the greatest education but why would that even matter?"

"Miss Victoria said it did"

"Miss Victoria is not as smart as she thinks she is"

We both laughed at that.

I spend my afternoon with Nessie, Alice, and Rose in my room, talking, laughing, and studying.

"Who is the strawberry blonde girl?" I asked them

"Oh, that's Tanya" Alice said

"She doesn't seem to like me very much" I said

"That's because she just jealous, before you came she was the most popular girl here, now that your here you took her spotlight" Rose said

"Popular?" I asked "Me?"

"Yes, all the girls keep on talking on how pretty you are, and all your pretty dresses, and dolls you own" Nessie said, I noticed she was playing with Fanny, she really liked the doll. _Maybe I should buy her one _, I thought

"But don't worry, she won't do anything, she's scared" Rose said

I stared at my paper that lay in front of me. That Tanya, girl didn't even knew me and she already hated me.

**Hello! Well I hope you all like or loved the second chapter.**

**I promise that Edward will appear probably I the next or fourth chapter, I'm not really sure. But he will appear. And remember REVIEW!! and_ PLEASE _is you have any suggestion or comments just _REVIEW_. If you have any questions you can either REVIEW or PM me. Pictures on profile. This is a Edward + Bella story so Edward _OF COURSE_ will be in the story okay?**


	3. Introductions

**Hey Readers!**

**I know it's being ages ever since I uploaded**

**but here is the third chapter on the story hope you**

**all enjoy it.**

_Chapter 3_

_Introductions _

_Bpov_

I woke up the next day with the sun light on my face. I looked at the calendar that was in the right side of my bed. It was Sunday which meant that we got to go to church today. My religion was Catholic, at first I used to get confused between Christianity and Catholic. But as I grew up I was able to tell the difference between both of them.

I rapidly got dressed and went downstairs. I was surprised to see that half of the girls where already there. I noticed Rose coming towards me she gave me a hug and told me a good morning.

As we waited for the rest of the girls to come down. Rose told me that going to church was personally one of her favorite things to do at this school. She said that on church days they got to hang out with boys and girls from other private schools near by.

The other half of girls came down and as soon as we finished breakfast Miss Victoria told us what she had planned for us today.

"Okay, girls, today you will all be going to church there as always you'll meet up with the other kids. After church is done you will all have free time to interact with the other students. I expect you all to be on your best behavior, and to represent our school well. Any misbehavior I see from any of you will bring you consequences and they won't be good. Trust me. " She said.

Ten minutes later we were walking down the streets of Paris. Going in our way to church. When we finally got there we went inside there was a group of about forty-five boys up in front seating down.

Alice guide me to where I would sit. We sat in the back of the boys, I noticed that the boy sitting in front of me had reddish brown hair after fighting with a little voice inside my head about whether it was more brown or red I finally noticed that it was bronze, it was hard to believe that that was his natural hair color, since I had never seen a color liked that. I could smell a scent coming from him that made it difficult for me to concentrate on the mass, the smell was just so attracting.

I kept on concentrating on the smell and before I knew it the mass was over. Alice grab my arm and guided me to the back of the church there I saw a bunch of circle tables with seats, there where boys and girls laughing and talking together, some of them were saying hi and giving each other hugs.

Alice and me walked to a table were Rose was sitting down with Nessie, I noticed there where three boys sitting down in the table two; one of them had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes -he looked a lot like Rose- the other one looked bigger than the blonde one, he had curly black hair and honey colored eyes, the last boy had dark dark brown eyes and brown hair.

They all seemed to get a long well.

"Oh hey guys" Rose greeted us as Alice and me sat down in one of the seats.

"Oh, Bella, this is..." Rose said as she looked at the blonde guy sitting in front of her.

The blonde guy smiled at me "Jasper Whitlock" He said.

The hazel eye guy with curly hair also smiled at me "Emmett McCarty "

The dark hair guy also smiled at me "Jacob Black"

"Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella" I told them

"No problem" They said.

I sat between Rose and Jacob, he smiled at me as I sat down. I smiled back in return.

"So, Bella are you new here, I don't think I've seen you around before?" He asked.

"Yeah I just came here" I told him

"Bella. That's a nice name, it means beauty in Italian. It suits you" He said.

I looked down blushing, my dad was probably the only one who had ever told me that.

"Thanks" I told him.

"So, no 'hello' today, dear friends?" A voice behind me said. I turned around and saw the bronze hair boy.

"Sorry Edward we didn't knew where you were" Emmett said

"Mmm let me think maybe under the priest's desk hiding from Tanya, apparently someone told her I liked her" He said sarcastically.

I saw Emmett biting his lower lip trying not to laugh.

"Emmett, did you do this?" Edward asked him.

Emmett burst out laughing and finally when he calmed down he was able to answer.

"I might of mentioned last week when I saw her" He said

"When are you going to learn to not be mean" Edward said

"Look who's talking you haven't even said hi to our new guest, Bella" Emmett said

"Who?" Edwards asked

"Her?" Jasper said pointing his chin towards me.

The boy, who's name was Edward, looked down at me. He had emerald green eyes, and his features were all straight, he looked pale, which made him looked even better. He smiled a crooked smile that made my heart beat faster then I ever thought possible.

"Oh, Edward Masen" He said.

"Bella Swan" I told him

He sat down in front of Jacob and didn't took his eyes off of me. I noticed that the other ones started to talk among themselves.

"So, your new?" Edward asked me.

"Yea, I used to live in New York"

"Paris must me hard for you to get used too then"

"Yeah, very" I told him with a smile

He pulled a strand of my locks that had fallen on my face behind my ear.

We talked a lot that day. He told me that he was cousins with Alice by their mothers, but that his mom died when he was born, and his dad traveled a lot due to his job so they put him in Briarwood the school which he attended. There he told me he met Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob and ever since since they met they have been best friends, the he couldn't even imagine not being friends with them. We had so much in common, he told me that one of his favorite authors was the poet William Shakesphere and that for his last birthday his dad had gotten him the complete works of him.

We talked about Romeo and Juliet and he told me how he didn't get how Romeo was such a fool, I had to argue back saying that Romeo only did what his heart told me to do.

Before I knew it it was time to go back to the school, I didn't knew why but I felt sad to leave and no not see Edward until next Sunday. He told me that he would write me during the week so we could keep in touch with each other, and before we left he gave me a hug. As I hug him I felt a strange feeling inside of me, but I just ignored it.

"So.. had a nice chat with my cousin?" Alice asked as she came up from behind me.

"Yeah, he seems...different" I told her

"Well, he is the gentlemen of the family, he gets it from his dad" She said.

"Oh"

"And you know what I think"

"What?"

"That he likes you as more than a friend"

"What?!"

"Don't panic, but before we came back he was asking me a lot of questions about you, and he never does that"

"I'm pretty sure you're wrong, and how would you know if he actually likes me?"

"I have my ways" She said.

We looked at each other and all of the sudden we burst our laughing. Rose came towards us with Nessie, they both looked at us as if we were crazy, and together we made our way to our school.


	4. Everyone is the same

**Chapter 3 **

**Everyone is the same. **

I woke up from my bed and got ready for breakfast. As I made my way down the stairs I started to think about Angela, I wanted to know more about her. I saw Miss Victoria glared at me as I walked down the stairs. I really didn't like her, she had no right to judge a person just because they didn't have the proper education, my daddy taught me better than to listen to people like Miss Victoria.

I sat down for breakfast and smiled at angela, who was serving my breakfast. The classes went by fast and Tanya was non-stop glaring at me throughout the whole day. In the afternoon,when it was our free time to go study, I saw Angela passing through the stairs. I walked closer to her but as soon as she saw me, she ran away to the attic. Does she live there? No she couldn't its an attic I thought to myself.

A week passed and yet I had not letters from my daddy however what did made my week was receiving a letter from Edward. Alice told me that she had given Edward my information so he could write to me.

The letter said how much he enjoyed talking to me and how he couldn't wait to see me in church this coming sunday. It was now Sunday and I could not wait to see him. I was outside my room looking at my mom's picture in the wall, waiting for Alice to finish getting ready for church, when I saw Angela passed by.

"Wait !" I told her as I ran behind her trying to catch up to her.

I went up the attic and I saw three doors there. I opened the second door and found her pouring ice cold water at her feet. She turned around and gasped.

"Is there anything you need miss?" She asked me " I just came here to change my shoe."

"No I don't need anything " I told her I just want to know you I thought.

"Then in that case miss I don't want to be rude but we would both get in trouble if you stay here."

"Yeah" I said as I turned around and made mt way to my room. She had clearly lied to me about changing her shoes, I saw no shoes or even a blanket in that room and it was freezing in the attic. I found it hard to believe that Miss Victoria would sent a girl to live there all alone.

I quickly went to my room and found my pair of fluffy yellow shoes. That would keep her feet more comfortable then the rags Miss Victoria gave her as _"shoes"_ I thought as I packed them in a fancy box.

_I really hope we can be friends. _

_ Love, Bella_

I wrote in a paper and taped it in the box. I waited until I saw Angela go do her daily shopping and I ran to her attic room and left the box in her bed. I quickly went down the stairs and met up with Alice.

"It's like she's evil or something thats how people see her it's so unfair !" I told Edward during the little time we had to talk.

"My mom tells me that a lot of people judge each other by their skin color, but that what matters is inside, how did she get there anyways?"

"I'm not sure, she seems scared to even talk to me. I feel like Miss Victoria is not who she claims to be."

"She isn't the only reason why Alice is in that school is because it's the best on in Paris, but it's because Katie, Miss Victoria's sister."

"Now she seems so nice way nicer."

"They say she's in love with the milk man, Gavier, but Miss Victoria won't let them be."

"She has no right to mess with love !"

"I know, but what can we do?"

Miss Victoria called all the girls to line up, I hated to leave Edwards. "Promise you'll write to me until next week."

" I promise" He said with that crooked smile that was so cute.

I made my way to Alice and Rose. "Bella what's the date ?" Alice said.

"September 12..?" I said Oh no I thought

"Your birthday is tomorrow !" Rose said

"And a surprise is included !" Alice said as she skipped to the front of the line

* * *

Hey readers ! I know I haven't updated in a while but I really hope you like the story as much as I do ! I can't wait for the next chapter.

**PREVIEW ! **

..I stared at the bracelet it was beautiful and it had a beautiful heart with a jewel in the center, the same color as Edward's eyes...


End file.
